2 in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: Tuhan menciptakanku berpasangan. Aku dan dia, hitam dan putih, baik dan jahat, siang dan malam, cinta dan benci, Naruto dan Menma. Dan aku berdua sama-sama menemukan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya setelah bertemu dia, Hinata. Gadis yang telah membuka hati kami. / REPUBLISH and REWRITE!
1. Prolog

**2 in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M for save

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

* * *

Prolog

.

.

.

 _Di dunia ini, Tuhan menciptakan semuanya berpasang-pasang._

 _Ada siang dan malam, laki-laki dan perempuan, hitam dan putih, baik dan jahat, bersih dan kotor, cinta dan benci, dan lain sebagainnya._

 _Di antara pasangan itu semuanya tidak ada yang sama. Mereka adalah satu yang sangat berlawanan dengan yang lainnya._

 _Begitu pula dengan kami. Walaupun yang orang lain lihat, kami tampak biasa saja. seorang lelaki tampan nan kaya. Para wanita datang kepada kami karena melihat paras kami yang rupawan, serta uang yang sangat peras dari kami. Padahal mereka tidak tahu. Bahwa sebenarnya di dalam aku, ada dia. Kami bisa berganti-ganti peran kapanpun kami mau. Siapa yang terkuat, dialah yang menguasai tubuh ini._

 _Ini semua berawal dari masa kecilku yang cukup menakutkan. Kenangan yang ingin sekali kukubur dalam-dalam. Masa kecilku tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Mereka dibesarkan dengan orang tua yang penuh kasih sayang dan juga saudara yang akan selalu menemani mereka, serta banyaknya teman-teman yang selalu mengelilinginya. Tapi aku tidak! Akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang kisah seorang Uzumaki._

 _Sedari kecil, aku tinggal bersama seorang wanita bernama Kaguya di sebuah rumah megah yang berisi para pelayan yang mengurusku. Entah apa salahku sampai-sampai dia selalu menyiksaku tanpa ada alasan yang logis. Seorang pelayan bernama Ayame mengatakan kalau hak asuhku telah diwariskan kepadanya oleh ayah dan ibuku. Sampai aku siap memimpin perusahaan, Kaguyalah yang mengatur semuanya. Dia bilang akulah pangeran di rumah ini. Tapi faktanya, aku yang dipelakukan seperti seorang budak atau binatang peliharaan yang dibelenggu. Awalnya aku akan diasuh oleh orang tua Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat dari orang tuaku, tapi mereka meninggal saat aku berumur 2 tahun, saat mereka akan membawaku._

 _Sampai akhirnya, aku mengetahui semuanya. Ternyata ayah dan ibuku dibunuh! Dan pelakunya adalah bajingan itu! orang tua Sasuke pun dibunuhnya. dia membunuhnya dan menggunakan sihir agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan biasa. Bitch itu yang telah membunuh orang tuaku! Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat mereka. Apakah sekarang aku boleh menyebut bahwa betapa malangnya hidupku?_

 _Suatu hari, aku terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang cukup lelah. Entah apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga hati dan pikiran rasanya seperti ada tekanan. Dan saat aku menuju ruang tamu, ada tubuh terkapar dengan mengenaskannya di ujung tangga. Wanita itu, Kaguya tewas! Polisi mengungkapkan kalau ini adalah kecelakaan biasa. Semalam hujan dan ada langit-langit yang bocor menetes di atas tangga. Kemungkinan dia terpeleset. Dan polisi pun mentup kasus ini. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkanku yang masih berumur 4 tahun._

 _Entah apa yang harus kurasakan. Bahagia karena telah bebas dari wanita itu, atau takut karena ada pembunuhan di rumah ini. Yang terpenting adalah aku harus menikmati kebebasan ini. Dan berhati-hati untuk ke depan nanti karena aku tahu Kaguya tidak benar-benar mati. Dia adalah jelemaan iblis leluhur Ootsutsuki yang akan memasuki tubuh siapapun untuk bisa ditampungnya dan menghancurkan hati seorang manusia agar bisa ikut bersamanya ke neraka._

 _Walau sekarang aku telah bebas dari belenggu seorang Kaguya, aku tetap merasa ada yang aneh di dalam diriku. Begitu tersadar, aku sedang duduk di depan kaca di kamarku. Mataku terbebelalak begitu melihat sosok lain di cermin. Itu bukan aku!_

 _"Hai!"_

 _Aku terkejut karena sosok itu menyeringai kepadaku. Sontak aku berdiri dan langsung mengambil bantal lalu dilemparkan ke cermin. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Hanya saja ekspresi kami yang berbeda dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam._

 _"Jangan takut! Kita baru bertemu kan? Kenalkan, namaku Menma. Aku adalah dirimu yang lain, sisi gelapmu, alter egomu. Kita adalah satu dalam tubuh ini."_

 _Setelah pertemuan yang sangat tidak biasa itu, dengan ditemani Iruka aku pergi ke psikolog untuk memeriksakan apa yang salah dalam diriku. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa aku menderita Multiple Identity Disorder atau yang biasa disebut gangguan pribadi ganda. Penyakit ini diakibatkan karena trauma yang kualami sedari kecil. Siksaan secara lahir dan batin membuat kepribadianku terpisah. Itulah yang menyebabkan adanya dua jiwa dalam satu raga._

 _Setelah itu, kami selalu bertemu dan berbincang di cermin atau di bawah alam sadarku. Walau begitu, kami tidak pernah akrab. Sifat kami sangat berlawanan. Kami selalu berbeda prinsip. Dia selalu mengambil alih tubuh ini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Saat dia yang mengambil alih, hanya ingatan samar-samar yang ada dalam pikiranku. Tapi, saat aku yang mengambil alih, dia mengetahui semua yang aku lakukan._

 _Hal itu membuatku stress! Apalagi setelah dia mengaku kalau dialah yang sebenarnya membunuh Kaguya. Pernah terpikir kalau aku ingin bunuh diri. Namun aku gagal dan menyesal melakukannya setelah mendengar bahwa jiwaku tidak akan diterima di alam sana. Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan ada bedanya dengan iblis Ootsutsuki itu._

 _Suatu hari, Iruka memberikanku sebuah handycam. Aku terkejut melihat gambar di dalam video itu. mataku terus mengalirkan liquid bening saat menyaksikan moment kedua orang tuaku. Terlihat ayahku yang merekam dirinya sendiri lalu mengarahkannya pada ibuku yang menunjukkan perut buncitnya. Mereka berpelukan dengan bahagianya._

 _"Naruto, jadilah anak yang baik! Kau yang akan menggantikan Tou-chan untuk memimpin keluarga." Ucap ayahku lalu mencium perut ibuku._

 _"Dan jangan terlalu sering makan ramen sepeti kaa-chan! Hihi!" ucap ibuku._

 _Selanjutnya video berlanjut saat aku sedang menyusui, setelah itu Tou-chan yang menggendong lalu menciumku. Andaikan saja moment seperti ini masih ada sampai sekarang, tidak akan ada Menma._

 _Kemudian Iruka membawaku ke makam Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Kedua gundukan tanah itu saling bersebelahan. Terdapat nama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina di batu nisannya. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Betapa aku merindukan mereka yang sudah kembali ke tanah. Refleks aku terjatuh memeluk kedua makam yang tubuhku pun tidak sanggup menandingi ukurannya. Setelah 7 tahun lamanya, aku baru mengetahui orang tuaku._

 _Di dalam gudang pun, terdapat banyak foto sesosok orang tuaku. Ada yang berdua dan juga sendirian. Dari mulai mereka berpacaran, sampai aku lahir. Aku mengambil foto-foto itu lalu dipajangnya sebagian dari potret-potret itu. walau kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi aku dapat melepas rindu kepada mereka dengan melihat potret mereka._

 _Hampir setiap minggu aku mengunjungi orang tuaku. Dan jarang pula aku ketiduran di sana. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Tidak ada tempat untukku mengadu. Tuhan, mengapa hidupku begitu tidak adil? Apa aku harus menyusul mereka?_

 _"Hiks… hiks..!" tanpa sadar aku menangis tersendu-sendu. "Tou-chan… kaa-chan!" aku sudah tidak peduli jika orang lain melihat karena suara tangisku yang cukup keras._

 _'Hap'_

 _Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun._

 _"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tersesat? Aku juga tersesat. Ayo kita cari ibu kita sama-sama." tanyanya._

 _'Plak'_

 _Aku menepis tangannya kesal. Dia pikir dia siapa ingin tahu saja urusanku? Tadi apa katanya? Ibu? Hei, apa kau buta melihat kedua gundukan tanah ini?_

 _"Aku tidak tersesat. Aku hanya ingin sendirian. Kau pergilah!" bentakku sambil melotot kearahnya._

 _Gadis itu sepertinya terkejut dengan tingkahku. Kedua matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca._

 _"Kenapa?" lirihnya._

 _"PERGI!" teriakku sambil membalikkan badan seketika._

 _Lalu matanya beralih pada luka goresan yang terdapat di dadaku._

 _"Kau terluka!" gumamnya lalu mengambil sesuatu di tas selendang yang dia bawa. Lalu dia tempelkan plester di dadaku. "Ini untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi!" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata laki-laki itu dengan sapu tangan._

 _"Arigatou!"_

 _Akhirnya kami sama-sama tersenyum walaupun tipis. Melihat senyumnya yang begitu manis, aku terpesona olehnya._

 _"Oh iya, namaku Hinata! Namamu siapa?" dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku._

 _"Aku Naruto!"_

 _Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kisahku baru saja dimulai._

.

.

.

End

* * *

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Hai, kita berjumpa lagi! Gomen karena Amaya hiatus dan memilih menjadi silent rider. Tapi sekarang Amaya bangkit :D. semenjak masuk kuliah, Amaya sibuk banget dan selalu focus ke tugas. Belum ada kepikiran buat ngelanjutin ffn.

Fanfic ini Amaya publish ulang karena banyak yang diperbarui. Tapi ceritanya masih sama kok, tentang Naruto dengan pribadi gandanya. Amaya juga mau ngepublish ulang fanfic yang 'Menggapaimu'. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

Yap, mungkin sekian dari Amaya

See you in next chapter! Bye!

Jangan lupa review untuk memberikan kritik dan sarannya! ;)

Arigatou ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Balasan Review :

Rika Shimon : salam kenal juga, teteh! arigatou buat pujian sama semangatnya.

Byakugan no Hime : ohh gitu ya? Amaya dapet inspirasi pas waktu belajar penyakit psikologi. Terus kepikirang Naruto yang road to ninja. Nih lanjut!

Duararwar : rewrite itu ditulis ulang ya? duh, gimana ya? boleh sih, asal jangan lupa hak ciptanya, OK! ;)

Terima kasih juga buat Ichira Ryuu-Gaki, Rama Dewanagari, Byakugan no Hime yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite J

* * *

 **2 in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M for save

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1

Hinata POV

"Hinata-neesan!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Hei nee-san sedang melamunkan siapa?" tanya gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti ada yang mengganjal"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu nee-san?"

Oh lihat! Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia selalu ingin tahu segala hal tentangku karena adikku yang bernama Hanabi ini adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku di rumah ini. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ayo kita sarapan!" ajakku.

Aku dan Hanabi telah sampai di ruang makan. Sudah ada Tou-san juga Neji-niisan. Walaupun sudah tidak ada sosok ibu, kehangatan kami tidak akan hilang. Neji-niisan pun hanya kakak sepupuku yang diadopsi oleh ayahku karena orang tuanya sudah tiada. Ayah Neji-niisan merupakan saudara kembar Tou-san sehingga dia mempercayakan anaknya kepada Tou-san. Bicara tentang ibuku, waktu itu ayah dan ibu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Aku bersyukur karena ayah masih bisa selamat, tapi ibuku menghilang dan belum ditemukan sampai sekarang.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Neji-niisan!" aku dan Hanabi mencium pipi Tou-san secara bersamaan kemudian duduk di tempat yang berhadapan dengan ayah.

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Tou-san.

"Ya begitulah! Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lebih sibuk. Banyak sekali pasien yang datang hanya untuk curhat. Aku merasa kalau aku ini sebenarnya adalah guru BP/BK di sekolah." Aku mengambil roti dan mengoleskannya untukku dan Hanabi.

"Haha. Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu itu. Tou-san bisa berharap kau bisa bergabung dan meneruskan perusahaan. Tapi ayah tidak memaksa jika kau tidak mau."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya ayah! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu berjalan untuk berpamitan dengan single parent-ku ini dan kucium pipinya seperti biasanya. "Dah! Aku sayang ayah!"

…

Pemandangan yang sudah biasa kulihat sehari-hari. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Rumah sakit tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Bukan hanya orang sakit yang datang ke rumah sakit. Orang sehat pun banyak yang ingin sakit. Hihi!

Sebenarnya dengan ayahku yang pekerjaannya seorang pengusaha besar membuatku tidak perlu bekerja. Bukan berarti aku sombong. Aku akui, aku memang pendiam dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tapi aku adalah orang yang pemalu dan senang membantu orang lain. Aku selalu terlihat sederhana dan tidak memamerkan kekayaan meskipun kenyataannya aku memang berasal dari keluarga berada. Seperti yang ayahku bilang tadi. Aku memang sangat menikmati pekerjaanku. Dengan pekerjaanku sebagai psikolog, dengan senang hati aku mendengar keluh kesah psikis mereka. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang dibutuhkan. Apalagi di negara maju di bidang teknologi seperti di sini.

"Hinata, di sini!" kudengar suara seseoang yang begitu familiar memanggilku.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" langsung saja aku menghampiri mereka.

Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat perempuanku. Aku selalu menceritakan segala keluh kesahku kepada mereka, tentunya tidak semua. Temanku kebanyakan laki-laki. Di antara mereka, Kiba dan Shino-senpai lah yang tahu segala tentangku selain Neji-niisan.

"Hinata, kenapa baru hari ini kau terlihat?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk saja." jawabku setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura.

"Oh, aku juga sih." Gumam Sakura.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" Ino berbicara secara tiba-tiba. "Nanti malam ada pesta pertunanganku dengan Sai. Tolong datang ya ke rumahku dan berdandanlah yang cantik."

"Eh, akhirnya kau bertunangan dengan Sai juga."

"Wah, selamat ya Ino-chan!" ucapku.

"Ya, terima kasih semuanya!"

Di antara kami semua, hanya akulah yang belum punya pasangan. Ino akan bertunangan dengan Sai. Sedangkan Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah. Kenapa aku tidak punya pacar? Entahlah, aku masih belum ingin berpacaran. Tapi aku mempunyai seseorang yang kusukai. Dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Orang itu adalah senpai-ku dan merupakan sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura. Memang tidak seperti Sasuke, tapi menurutku dia sangat hebat. Dia juga merupakan rival Sasuke dalam hal apapun. Dan namanya adalah….

Uzumaki Naruto.

DEG

Panjang umur rupanya. Lelaki itu terlihat di depan kampus bersama sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka habis menemui seseorang, ataukah….

"Hoi Hinata! Dari tadi matamu memandang Naruto. Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Ino sambil merangkulku dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-a-ano…. I-i…tu…." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Tuh kan! Wajahmu memerah."

Ah aku malu sekali! Kami-sama, tolong aku! Jangan sampai aku pingsan sekarang! apalagi ada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku mendukungmu dengan Naruto. Lagi pula, dia single." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbalik kearahku dan ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Sakura-chan!"

Oh tidak! Itu suara Naruto! Kuharap aku tidak pingsan saat bertemu dengannya.

"Hey, kalian! Tumben kemari? Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kami habis ada urusan. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Benarkan Teme?"

"Hn. Ayo pulang Sakura!"

"Ayo!"

Sakura langsung menggaet tangan Sasuke dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kami duluan Pig, Naruto, Hinata!" pamit Sakura.

"Hati-hati ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun!" ucapku.

"Aku juga duluan ya Hinata! Aku akan mempersiapkan pestaku." Pamitnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ya Ino-chan! Hati-hati ya!"

Mobil Ino melesat dan meninggalkan aku bersama Naruto dalam kecanggungan. Dia masih menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Aduh, sudah kupastikan wajahku memerah sempurna. Lalu aku angkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dia masih tetap melihatku dengan seperti itu. aduh, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana. Aku harus bicara apa? Kutundukkan lagi wajahku agar tidak terlihat gugup di depannya.

"Hinata!"

Kuangkat wajahku lagi karena dia memanggilku. Kami-sama! Dia begitu indah! Apalagi bola matanya yang sebiru lautan jernih. Juga rambut kuning jabrig yang telah dipangkas menjadi lebih pendek dari waktu pertama kulihat dulu. Dan 3 pasang garis di pipinya yang seperti kumis kucing. Tunggu! Aku seperti pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya waktu dulu. Tapi kapan?

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku naik bus saja. kau seperti ada urusan yang penting lagi setelah ini."

"Tidak kok! Aku menganggur hari ini. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucapnya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju mobilnya.

Kenapa aku merasa sifatnya sedikit berubah ya? tidak ada senyuman dan ekspresi. Dia malah mirip seperti Sasuke yang dingin. dapat kurasakan auranya juga berubah menjadi sedikit gelap dan dingin. ya, sedikit!

…

Naruto POV

Dapat kulihat foto sepasang manusia tengah tersenyum kearahku. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk membelai wajah kedua orang itu secara bersamaan. Rasa rindu membucah di hatiku. Aku merindukan mereka. Ya, kedua orang tuaku. Pria berambut kuning, bola mata biru, kulit tan, sama seperti gambaran diriku hanya saja tidak tampak 3 pasang goresan seperti kumis kucing. Dan juga wanita berambut merah juga bermata ungu, tidak terlalu mirip denganku tapi sifatnyalah yang menggambarkan diriku.

Ayah… ibu… bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkanku begitu cepat? Bahkan aku tidak mengingat kalian. Yang kuingat hanyalah kilasan kematian kalian. Wajah kalian kutahu hanya dikumpulan foto yang aku temukan digudang. Aku tinggal bersama orang lain yang aku tahu dialah pembunuh kalian. Apakah kalian tahu kalau aku membunuhnya juga? Ah, lebih tepatnya orang yang telah bersamaku di dalam tubuh ini selama 24 tahun terakhir.

" _Hei, kau merindukan mereka? Apa kau mulai berubah jadi pria cengeng?"_ tanya orang yang tadi kubilang.

"Ya, begitulah! Mereka orang tuaku. Pasti aku bahagia jika mereka masih ada sampai sekarang."

" _Heee, jika mereka masih ada, mungkin aku tidak akan ada."_

"Hm, benar juga. Kau tidak akan menyusahkanku."

Aku tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhku di kasur.

" _Ck, kau ingin menyingkirkanku? Kau lupa bahwa kita ini adalah satu. Kematian orang tuamu dan juga wanita itulah yang membentuk diriku. Karenamu lah kita jadi terbagi dua. Aku adalah pusat kebencianmu."_

Aku menutup mataku. Di alam bawah sadarku, aku melihatnya. Diriku yang lain. Yang lebih dikenal lagi dengan alter ego. Dia tampak menyeringai kepadaku. Kami adalah dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Aku tidak ingat kapan dia ada bersamaku. Yang aku tahu, aku selalu terbangun di saat aku tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi, dan dialah penyebabnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Maksudmu?"

"Gadis hyuuga itu. Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Heh, dia tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Kau menjauh darinya saat ingatannya dihilangkan. Gadis yang telah meninggalkan sapu tangannya dan juga menutup lukamu dengan plester."

Aku menunduk dan tida mau melihatnya. Tapi dia maju kearahku dan memegang bahuku.

"Kau tahu? Saat kita bertemu dengannya lagi, aku mulai tertarik padanya. Aku mulai berpikir untuk menjadikannya milikku. Tapi, itu semua tidak berjalan lancar saat aku tahu dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Apalagi saat ayahnya menghilangkan kemampuan itu dan menghilangkan ingatannya."

Aku membelalakan mataku. Jangan sampai dia melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan lagi. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku memang menyukai Hinata sejak kecil dan ingin menjadikannya milikku. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan orang ini melakukan hal keji kepadanya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau pada Hinata!"

"Oh tenanglah kawan! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya. Aku hanya ingin memulai pendekatan padanya sampai dia menjadi milik kita seutuhnya."

Mataku menyipit padanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Penglihatanku langsung beradu dengan langit-langit kamarku. Kemudian aku maju ke depan cermin. Mataku kembali menyipit saat sosok diriku yang berambut hitam terpantul di cermin.

"Bagaimana? Mau bekerja sama? Tenang saja. Kau yang buat rencana. Aku akan membantumu."

Perasaan curiga mulai menyergapku. Tapi yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Dia ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya.

"Hah, baiklah! Aku terima tawaranmu, Menma!"

"Oh, ini kali pertamanya kau menyebut namaku."

Sosok Menma tertawa jahat dan suaranya begitu menggema.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita datang ke pesta Sai."

…

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depanku. Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya tidak ingin jika tiba-tiba Menma mengambil alih tubuh ini, dia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu khawatir sih. Karena ada Sasuke di sini yang bisa mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Hanya Sasuke lah yang tahu diriku. Keluarganya lah yang membantuku selama ini. Namun, sangat disayangkan karena hanya Sasuke yang tersisa dari peristiwa kecelakaan pesawat.

Dan oh, lihatlah! Sang Bidadari cantik datang bersama Neji. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun sederhana ungu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak terlihat seksi sih. Tapi cukup membuatku mataku tidak berkedip karena terpana melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan wanitamu, Dobe! Aku tidak tahan digosipkan mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu karena selalu berjalan bersamamu." Tiba-tiba suara dingin namun menjengkelkan memasuki indera pendengaranku.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Kau kan selalu terlihat bersama Sakura-chan. Kenapa masih mengingat gossip murahan itu? Itu kan sudah lama sekali. Dasar Uchiha Teme!"

Sedangkan, di sisi lain aku merasakan Menma menghela napas. Karena memang selalu seperti ini jika aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sudah seperti saudara. Sering bertengkar, tapi saling membutuhkan.

Pertengkaran kami dihentikan dengan suara orang tua Ino yang telah memulai acaranya. Pertunangan Sai dan Ino. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal ini. Tadinya aku berminat untuk datang ke acara seperti ini. Tapi tidak enak kan kalau tidak hadir dalam acara temanku sendiri? Aku menghargai temanku. Dan mungkin ditambah dengan paksaan dari Menma.

Acara tukar cincinnya sudah selesai dengan tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Tinggal acara selanjutnya. Acara yang aku tunggu.

"Silahkan nikmati pestanya!" ucap Ino dengan nada riang dan langsung menarik Sai ke tengah ruang untuk berdansa.

Sakura juga menarik Sasuke untuk berdansa. Sedangkan aku celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Di mana dia? Ah itu dia! Dia sedang duduk sendirian di kursi. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirnya.

"Sendirian saja, Nona?" tanyaku.

"Umm, ya!"

Dia mulai lagi menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Neji?"

Dia hanya menggeleng tanpa merubah posisi kepalanya yang menunduk. Arrghhh, Hinata! Kenapa kau membuatku penasaran?

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tawarku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ayo!" aku menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Aku menempatkan tanganku di pinggang dan sebelahnya lagi memegang tangannya. Begitu pun Hinata yang menempatkan tangannya di pundakku. Posisi ini terlalu dekat untukku. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Dapat kurasakan dadanya menempel di tubuhku. Kami-sama! Aku tidak tahan. Sesuatu di balik celanaku mulai tegang. Kuso!

" _Naruto, waktunya bergantian!"_

" _Apa?"_

Double shit! Menma sudah mulai ingin mengambil alih tubuh ini.

" _Tidak tunggu! Jangan dulu!"_

Kuso! Pandanganku sudah mulai gelap. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

* * *

Amaya's note :

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Inilah chapter 1. Maaf kalau masih pendek. Untuk selanjutnya, Amaya bakal usahain lebih panjang lagi. Sedikit kecewa sih karena review, fav, dan follow-nya ga sebanyak kaya waktu fic sebelumnya. Tapi, segini juga usah syukur karena ada reader yang mendukung Amaya.

Sekian dan terima kasih! :)

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Balasan Review :

Anggi575 : hehe… makasih yaa pujiannya :3

Go Minami Asuka Bi : Amaya bakal usahain lebih panjang lagi. Ohh, soal Menma sih Amaya gak terlalu tahu juga gimana sifatnya. Ini juga emang sedikit mirip Sasuke. Tapi karna Menma dan Naruto itu adalah satu, jadi sifat mereka yang sama. Syukur kalau suka mah :3

Onpu885 : maaf yaa kalau lama. Amaya sibuk banget :')

durarawr : ohh... kalau gitu mah gpp kok

Winda : Insha Allah ngga bakal ngegantung. Tapi bakal terus lanjut. Bantu Amaya temukan inspirasinya ya!

Arisa Yuki : gak bakal terjadi apa-apa kok sama Hinata ㈳2

Byakugan no Hime : emang ini fic yg udh prnah Amaya publish. Tapi karena menurut Amaya masih acak-acakan, jadi diperbarui lagi deh.

Rama Dewanagari : iyaa yaa! Hajar Menma! :3. Hinatanya cantik banget sih!

* * *

.

.

.

" _Naruto, waktunya bergantian!"_

" _Apa?"_

Double shit! Menma sudah mulai ingin mengambil alih tubuh ini.

" _Tidak tunggu! Jangan dulu!"_

Kuso! Pandanganku sudah mulai gelap. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **2 in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Mystery

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M for save

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Hinata POV

Sedang asyik-asyiknya aku berdansa dan menempel pada Naruto-kun, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto jatuh dalam pelukanku. Tubuhku jadi berat karena menahan tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar dariku.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

Dia tidak menjawab. Kucoba angkat tubuhnya lagi sekuat tenaga. Ugh, tubuhnya berat sekali!

"Naruto-kun!" kucoba panggil lagi.

Kalau sampai Naruto-kun pingsan, aku bersumpah akan menjatuhkannya lalu berteriak. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan berdiam saja tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain jika Naruto benar-benar pingsan.

"Ugh!"

Kudengar rintihan dari Naruto. Lalu dia kembali berdiri tegak sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Uhh… tiba-tiba saja kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing."

"Kalau begitu, kau pulanglah dan beristirahat."

"Tidak-tidak! Aku ingin kau menemanimu di mobilku." Tolaknya geleng-geleng kepala saat aku akan menarik tangannya.

"Um, baiklah!"

Kami mulai berjalan keluar dan memasuki mobil Naruto. Suasana di luar sini jauh lebih tenang daripada di dalam sana. Ditambah sinar rembulan yang sangat terang menambah kesan romantic.

Romantic?

Ah Hinata, apa kau sadar kalau kau bukan siapa-siapa Naruto? Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kalian ini adalah pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Polos sekali kau, Hinata! Lagi pula aku belum pernah berpacaran dan tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya punya kekasih.

Terlintas dipikiranku saat berjalan berdua bersama Naruto-kun seperti sekarang. ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit ya? moment ini seperti sudah pernah terjadi. Hatiku pun mulai menghangat seperti mencoba memutar memori di otakku. Rasanya seperti déjà vu. Tapi… apa itu?

"Arrghh!" rintihku sambal memegang bagian kepalaku yang sakit.

Naruto-kun pun mulai memandangku khawatir walau ekspresinya terlihat datar.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng kepala, tidak ingin membuat Naruto-kun khawatir. Bagus sekali, Hinata! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri karena tadi Naruto-kun yang pusing, dan sekarang malah kau yang sakit kepala.

Sekarang aku dan Naruto sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Kami hanya berdiam tanpa ada mau memulai percakapan. Ayolah Naruto-kun! Sebenarnya aku bosan melihatmu diam begini. Aku tahu kalau kau itu sangat cerewet. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau begitu pendiam. Di dalam sini dengan hanya berdua membuat jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Maka dari itu aku tidak berani memulai pembicaraan. Apa Naruto merasakan hal yang sama? Pede sekali kau, Hinata!

"Ano…"

"Hinata" panggilnya.

Aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku agar mataku bisa menatap wajah manis Naruto. Ouh, sungguh indah ukiran Kami-sama! Dan lihat! Wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku. Apa dia akan menciumku?

Aku memundurkan wajahku karena tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Wajahku telah memerah sempurna seperti buah apel.

"Hinata, apa kau takut padaku?"

Aku menundukkan wajah sambil menggeleng. Kumainkan kembali kedua jari telunjukku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"A-apa m-maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

Dia tetap memasang wajah datar lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. "Tidak. Lupakan!"

Suasana jadi hening kembali. Kurasakan aura yang berbeda dari Naruto saat di dalam pesta tadi.

"Naruto-kun, gomen."

Dia menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Pada saat kau mengantarkanku, aku malah pingsan. Kudengar dari Hanabi-chan, kau yang menggendongku sampai ke kamar. Aku benar-benar malu."

"Oh yang itu. kau memang merepotkanku."

Ucapannya cukup membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Lagi pula, dia kan yang menawarkanku pulang bersamanya. Aku terlalu gugup saat itu, makanya sampai pingsan.

"Gomenasai."

Pandangan Naruto lurus ke depan. Sedangkan aku kembali menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sedikit berat pada pundakku. Setelah kulihat, Naruto sedang bersandar pada bahuku. Matanya tertutup seperti sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam yang masuk ke dalam mobil karena jendelanya memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku lelah! Tetaplah begini sejenak, Hinata."

"Oh, baiklah!"

Walaupun aku masih merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Naruto-kun, sekarang aku merasakan dirinya menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Dia bersandar begitu nyaman pada bahuku. Hingga aku pun tidak sadar kalau aku ikut tertidur di sini.

…

'Drrrt drrrrrtt'

Kudengar suara getaran dibarengi dengan nada dering hp-ku dari dalam tas. Refleks aku membuka kedua mataku. Pandanganku menyapu ke sekelilingku. Ternyata ini masih di mobil Naruto. Kulihat Naruto pun masih tertidur di pundakku. Lalu kuambil handphone milikku yang masih bergetar.

Nama Neji-nii ditertampang di layar. Lalu kutekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi Neji-nii"

" _Hinata, kau di mana?"_

"Aku bersama Naruto-kun di mobilnya. Sumimasen, aku tertidur."

" _Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."_

Kemudian sambungan terputus. Aku mencoba membangunkan Naruto-kun. Dia harus bangun sebelum Neji-nii datang. Kalau Neji-nii tadi menelfon, tandanya pesta sudah berakhir dan waktunya untuk pulang. Neji-nii sangat overprotektif seperti ayah. Kalau dia melihat aku dan Naruto seperti ini, aku takut dia mengira telah terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudah selesai ya?"

"Ya Naruto-kun. Aku harus segera pulang. Neji-niisan akan ke sini."

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. Mungkin dia masih belum puas untuk tidur. Kualihkan saja pandangan ke depan. Tampak bulan purnama bersinar terang malam ini. Lalu kualihkan pandangan ke samping. Tampak sebuah pohon yang di bawahnya terdapat seseorang. Lalu orang itu melihat kearahku. Wajahnya begitu seram namun tidak terlalu jelas karena aku melihat dari kejauhan. Kemudian kepalaku berputar lagi ke depan. Seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berbaju putih berjalan kearahku. Setelah dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearahku, kulihat dia tampak menyeringai. Sosok itu sangat menakutkan. Wajah dan tangannya penuh dengan darah. aku mulai ketakutan!

"Kyaaaa!"

Reflex aku memeluk Naruto dan kepalaku bersembunyi di dadanya setelah berteriak ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Di sana ada sosok menyeramkan." ucapku sambil menunjuk ke depan. "Dia berjalan ke sini."

"Hah? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya ada kita berdua." Ucapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak bohong. Tadi aku benar-benar melihatnya."

'TAP'

"Kyaaa!"

Aku kembali berteriak saat aku merasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku. Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan.

"Hinata, tenanglah! Ini aku!"

Lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke asal suara. Ternyata itu Neji-nii.

"Oh, gomen Neji-niisan! Gomen Naruto-kun! Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja karena baru bangun tidur. Gomen membuatku khawatir."

"Ya. kau pulanglah." Ucapnya datar.

"Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu kan?" tanya Neji-nii.

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi kepalaku sedikit pusing dan aku meminta Hinata untuk menemaniku istirahat di sini. Lalu tadi dia berteriak ketakutan karena melihat sosok yang tidak bisa kulihat." Penjelasannya begitu terdengar dingin.

"Oh begitu! Ayo pulang, Hinata!"

"Baik. Kami pulang dulu, Naruto-kun! Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn."

Saat ini pun dia masih tetap saja dingin. apa yang terjadi padanya? Ada apa sih?

…

Naruto POV

"Lihat kan? Kekuatannya kembali muncul." Ucap sosok serupa yang berada di bawah alam sadarku.

"Ya, aku tidak ingat karena tadi kau yang mengambil alih tubuhku." Ucapku.

"Tubuhmu? Heh, ini tubuh kita."

"Ya ya ya. kau menyebalkan. Mengambil alih di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Hahaha! Tapi lihat kan hasilnya? Kini aku tahu kalau dia memang menyukai kita sejak lama." Menma tertawa jahat padaku. "Jika aku tidak mengambil alih, mungkin tadi kau yang berteriak ketakutan seperti wanita."

Tertawalah sepuasmu, monster! percaya diri sekali kau! Kata-katanya sungguh membuatku kesal saja! memang kuakui kalau aku sangat membenci yang namanya hantu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Menma tadi lakukan dengan Hinata. Seenak jidatnya dia mengambil alih. Aku sangat takut jika alter egoku ini melakukan hal jahat padanya. Saat Hinata tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya pun itu karna dia. Hiashi-san sampai marah besar padaku akibat perilaku Menma yang semena-mena.

"Hinata!"

Nama itu terus berada di dalam pikiranku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Dia adalah orang yang telah membuka hatiku. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan gadisku tersakiti oleh siapapun. Apapun caranya akan kulakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum. bahkan jika kuharus melenyapkan diriku sendiri.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Aku juga menginginkan Hinata, sama sepertimu."

…

Hinata POV

Ada apa ini? Begitu banyak suara mengganggu tidurku. Setelah pulang dari pesta pertunangan Ino, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Tubuhku lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi kenapa aku malah mengalami insomnia? Apa karena tadi aku ketiduran di mobil Naruto ya?

'Tap tap tap'

Kualihkan padangan ke samping begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki. Siapa itu? kenapa ada anak kecil di kamarku? Gadis itu memakai gaun tidur dan berjalan membawa boneka. Wajahnya yang pucat ditutupi oleh poni. Lalu dia melihatku yang sedang memperhatikannya. Apa dia hantu? Setahuku tidak ada anak kecil di rumah. Hanabi saja sudah memasuki masa anak remaja.

"Hai nee-chan! Kita bertemu lagi." Kata bocah itu.

"Hyaa! Apa maksudmu? Kau siapa? Kapan kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku.

"Umm, kapan ya? aku baru ke sini lagi. Dulu kita sering bermain di sini. Waktu itu nee-san masih berumur 9 tahun. Tapi waktu aku terakhir ke sini, nee-san sudah tidak bisa melihatku lagi. Apa nee-san tidak ingat? Aku ini anak yang mati di depan rumah ini saat 12 tahun yang lalu."

"Nani? Kau hantu?"

'Brak'

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan pembicaraanku. Terlihat Hanabi yang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Nee-san, ada apa sih? Kenapa berisik sekali? Nee-san menggigau lagi?" tanya Hanabi sambil berjalan kearahku.

Kulihat bocah itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Nee-san habis membaca cerita horror."

"Hah? Di mana bukunya? Aku ingin pinjam."

"Di internet." Ucapku sambil mengambil Tab dengan senyuman palsu.

"Nee-san, kau aneh! Kalau begitu, aku tidur lagi."

"Baiklah! Oyasumi, Hanabi-chan!" ucapku sambil melirik Hanabi yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruanganku.

"Oyasuminasai, Nee-san!"

Setelah pintu ditutup, aku mulai merenungkan kata-kata bocah hantu tadi. Kalau iya, kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa melihatnya? Aku memang bisa meramal dan melihat aura seseorang. Karena aku memilih untuk menjadi psikolog karena aku memang bisa membaca sifat dan karakter seseorang walaupun belum mengenalnya.

Apa benar bocah itu ada dalam ingatan masa kecilku? Dan kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali? Mungkin aku bisa tanyakan kepada Tou-san besok pagi.

Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan hal yang bisa membuatku tidur.

Sosok pria paruh baya yang kukenal sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan laptopnya dan juga banyaknya kertas dokumen yang menumpuk.

Itu Tou-san kan? Kenapa Tou-san belum tidur pagi-pagi begini? Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat wajahnya tampak begitu lelah, dan seperti banyak pikiran. Agar lebih jelas, aku datangi Tou-san dan mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya soal tadi. Aku takut dia malah lebih banyak pikiran.

"Tou-san!" panggilku.

Dia menyahut dengan menatapku.

"Tumben Tou-san belum tidur malam ini. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Tou-san tersenyum lembut padaku. "Tidak ada yang perlu khawatirkan. Tou-san hanya belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan." Jelasnya.

Entah kenapa, aku tahu bahwa senyuman itu tampak palsu. Namun aku tidak ingin memperpanjang dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Biar saja dia bercerita di saat Tou-san mau saja.

Kupijit bahu Tou-san agar lebih rileks.

"Aku tahu Tou-san lelah. Jika ada masalah, berceritalah padaku. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku, Hanabi dan Neji-niisan."

Tangan Tou-san memegang tanganku yang sedang memijitnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata! Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Entahlah. Aku mengalami insomnia. Aku ke sini karena mungkin aku bisa menemukan hal yang bisa membuatku tertidur. Saat melihat Tou-san di sini, aku memutuskan untuk menemani Tou-san."

Tou-san hanya tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan aku memeluknya dari belakang.

…

Normal POV

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Hiashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Diliriknya seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Hiashi mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh putrinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah anak sulungnya yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tega merusak kebahagiaan anak-anaknya.

Dibelainya puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh rasa sayang. Kemudian mengecup dahinya. Setelah itu kembali lagi dia pandang anak gadisnya dengan penuh sayang. Tangannya terus mengusap kepala Hinata.

Sebagai single parent, Hiashi harus bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk anak-anaknya. Melihat anak-anaknya sudah tumbuh besar seperti ini, hatinya sedikit tenang. Sudah sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka saat kehilangan sosok ibu. Dan untuk masalahnya sekarang, dia tidak tega membuat anak-anaknya sedih kembali.

Masalahnya harus segera dituntaskan! Hiashi tidak ingin merenggut kebahagiaan putri-putrinya. Namun dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi?

"Gomen ne, Hinata!"

…

To be continue

* * *

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Kita berjumpa lagi! Sebelumnya pernah ada yg nanya apakah fic ini bakal sad ending karna genre-nya angst? Jawabannya ngga kok. Mungkin jalan ceritanya yg agak mencemaskan. Tapi ceritanya bakal happy ending.

Tadinya Amaya mau hiatus dari dunia fanfiction. Karena padatnya jadwal Amaya, dan sempat hilang semangat buat nulis. Malah akun Amaya sempat gak bisa dibuka. Tapi atas rekomendasi dari Arisa Yuki, Amaya memutuskan untuk kembali menulis.

Gomen karna Amaya gak bisa cepet-cepet update. Lagi krisis nih. Kuota juga habis :'( ditambah jadwal kuliah Amaya cukup padat. Kalau libur itu pasti pengennya istirahat dan ngerjain tugas. Deadline-nya duh!

Tolong beri komentarnya di kotak review ya! arigatou buat para reader yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan menambahkan ke favorite!


	4. Chapter 3

Balasan Review :

Zombie-NHL : sippo (y)

Arisa Yuki : Haha :D. penasaran? Saya juga, hehe. Kok review Risa-chan gak muncul ya di email? :/

Hikarishe : duh, ini happy ending kok! :')

Winda : maksudnya itu teh gimana ya? Amaya gak ngerti. Hehe :D

.

.

.

* * *

 _Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Hiashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Diliriknya seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Hiashi mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh putrinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah anak sulungnya yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tega merusak kebahagiaan anak-anaknya._

 _Dibelainya puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh rasa sayang. Kemudian mengecup dahinya. Setelah itu kembali lagi dia pandang anak gadisnya dengan penuh sayang. Tangannya terus mengusap kepala Hinata._

 _Sebagai single parent, Hiashi harus bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk anak-anaknya. Melihat anak-anaknya sudah tumbuh besar seperti ini, hatinya sedikit tenang. Sudah sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka saat kehilangan sosok ibu. Dan untuk masalahnya sekarang, dia tidak tega membuat anak-anaknya sedih kembali._

 _Masalahnya harus segera dituntaskan! Hiashi tidak ingin merenggut kebahagiaan putri-putrinya. Namun dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi?_

" _Gomen ne, Hinata!"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **2 in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Mystery

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M for save

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata POV

'Ceklek'

"Hah!" aku terperanjat bangun dan membuka mataku ketika seseorang membuka pintu. "Selamat datang! Boleh kutahu apa keluhanmu?" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Hinata-san, ini aku!"

Kupandang wajahnya yang memandangku bingung. Dia adalah perawat yang menjadi asistenku. sudah beberapa hari ini semenjak pertemuanku dengan bocah hantu itu, aku menjadi sulit tidur. Selain bocah itu, ada nenek yang juga mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk memberikan surat permohonan maaf kepada anaknya. Ada juga seorang perempuan yang mati bunuh diri dan memintaku untuk melepaskan tali yang menyangkut di lehernya. Akibatnya, beginilah! Aku selalu tertidur saat bekerja. Pasien yang mengunjungiku selalu membangunkanku dengan berbagai macam variasi. Ada yang menepuk pipiku, ada yang menggebrak meja, ada juga yang pergi lagi keluar.

"Hinata-san, kulihat kau seperti kurang sehat. Apa kau kurang tidur?" tanyanya.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya. banyak hal yang terjadi padaku yang akhirnya aku mengalami insomnia. Arrghhh! Bisa-bisa aku menjadi makhluk nocturnal!" aku menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja untuk beristirahat. Kau terlihat sangat kacau." Ungkapnya.

"Tidak tidak! Aku baik-baik sja! Aku akan membeli kopi atau minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan pikiranku."

Kemudian aku berjalan keluar ruangan. Sesampainya di kantin, bukannya membeli minuman, tapi aku malah duduk di meja karena aku merasa sangat mengantuk.

Sepertinya tidur sebentar akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Masih posisi duduk, aku mencoba menutup mataku. Rasanya enak sekali! Masa bodoh dengan orang yang melihatku atau pasien yang menungguku di ruanganku. Yang penting, sekarang aku harus tidur!

'Slaap'

"Eh?"

Apa ini? Rasanya sejuk sekali! Ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipiku. Rasanya segar!

Saat kubuka mataku, terlihat botol minuman dingin masih menempel di pipiku. Dan kulihat pelakunya adalah orang yang sangat kukenal.

"Hai, Hinata! Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ahh, Toneri! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku menatapnya yang duduk di berhadapan denganku. "Aku habis menengok temanku yang dirawat di sini."

Kutengok botol yang ada di depanku. Menatapnya bergantian dengan Toneri.

"Itu untukmu!"

"Arigatou!" ucapku lalu meminumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata? Aku baru melihatmu lagi."

"Aku baik. Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku semakin tampan." Ucapnya yang membuatku terkekeh. "Kau juga semakin cantik, Hinata!" lanjutnya yang membuat menghentikan tawaku.

"Are?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu sekali, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bekerja di sini ya? kau dokter spesialis apa?"

"Aku di bagian psikiatris. Kau tahu? Pasien yang datang untuk curhat padaku."

"Ya. karena ini negara maju, dokter kejiwaan sepertimu semakin banyak dibutuhkan."

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Aku juga baru melihatmu." Tanyaku.

"Di luar kota, aku bekerja di perusahaan robot. Di sana aku sebagai orang yang memogramkan robot agar bisa berjalan, berbicara, dan merespon."

Aku memperhatikannya berbicara. Toneri adalah temanku semasa SMA. Aku cukup dekat dengannya. Dia seangkatan dengan Naruto. Entahlah apa yang membuat kami saling mengenal. Mendengarnya bekerja seperti itu, membuatku terkagum-kagum.

"Ada apa dengan lingkaran hitam di matamu?" tunjuknya kepada mataku. "Kau jadi terlihat seperti zombie."

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang mengganjal."

Toneri mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ada masalah?"

Lalu aku melihat sosok perempuan dengan kepala menunduk di samping Toneri.

"Siapa dia Toneri?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi Toneri mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Perempuan yang ada di sampingmu. Sedari tadi dia mengikutimu. Perkenalkanlah padaku."

Mata Toneri terbelalak. "Hinata, kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Di meja ini hanya ada kita berdua."

"Are?"

Aku melirik sosok itu sekali lagi. Dia masih ada di tempat. Tempat ini memang sedikit gelap karena kantin ini berada di ruangan tertutup. Sedikit gelap karena listriknya sedang padam.

"Kau tidak melihatnya, Toneri? Lalu aku melihat apa? Demi kami-sama! Dia masih ada di sampingmu."

"Demi kami-sama! aku tidak melihat apapun selain kursi di sampingku ini."

Hah! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ini membuatku semakin bingung. Jadi sosok yang mengikuti Toneri ini adalah hantu karena hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya?

…

Dengan langkah gontai, kakiku terus berusaha membawa tubuhku untuk segera pulang dan tidur sebelum hari semakin gelap dan para arwah mendatangiku. Berkali-kali aku menubruk orang dan meminta maaf. Demi Kami-sama! Aku hanya ingin tidur! Siapapun, tolong aku!

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat ada kecelakaan mobil di jalan. Yang membuatku merinding adalah sosok melayang yang berdiri di samping mayat yang sedang dibawa oleh petugas. Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, makhluk itu melihatku dan menyadari kalau aku bisa melihatnya.

Tolonglah jangan kemari! Aku hanya ingin tenang sebentar saja.

Aku pun menghela nafas lega saat sosok itu langsung menghilang. Lalu senyum di bibirku memudar ketika aku merasakan hawa tidak enak di belakangku. Aura dingin yang membuat bulukudukku merinding dan detak jantung meningkat. Sedikit mengintip ke belakang dan sosok itu ternyata sedang melototiku. Tubuhku semakin gemetar ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menutup mataku karena tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh lagi.

'Tap'

"Tolong jangan dekati aku! Kumohon pergilah!" ucapku sambil berjongkok dan kedua tanganku menutupi kepalaku setelah seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Tapi, apakah benar dia bukan hantu?

"Apa kau masih hidup?" tanyaku takut.

"Hinata, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Kedua pipiku memerah ketika melihat orang itu karena menahan malu. Langsung aja aku mengubah posisi menjadi berdiri dan menghadap kepadanya.

Bagus sekali Hinata! Kau telah mempermalukan diriku berkali-kali di depan Naruto-kun. Pasti sekarang dia telah menganggapmu gila.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mengikutimu? Atau kau takut melihat kecelakaan tadi?"

Mataku mengedarkan pandangang ke berbagai arah. Dan mataku terbelalak saat sosok perempuan itu muncul lagi di hadapanku. Secara reflex aku memeluk tangan Naruto-kun.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Apa ada yang menakutimu?" tanya Naruto-kun.

Tanganku kuulurkan untuk meraba-raba kearah depanku. Baru kusadari mereka (hantu) selalu menghilang saat aku menyentuh Naruto.

Eh? Aku menyentuh Naruto-kun?

Sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahat. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku memeluk Naruto-kun. Reflex aku melepaskan kedua tanganku. Sudah dipastikan wajahku ini telah memerah sempurna! Bukan karena ada Naruto-kun, tapi lebih karena malu! Uhhh, Kami-sama!

"Gomen, Naruto-kun! Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku yang masih menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajah memalukanku.

"Haha, kau bertanya seolah aku adalah pasienmu! Aku baru saja mau pulang. Saat kulihat ada kecelakaan, aku memutuskan untuk melihat lebih dalam lagi. Dan kebetulan ada kau di sini, lalu kucoba untuk menyapamu. Yang kudapatkan sekarang adalah sikapmu yang sangat lucu." Jelasnya.

"Apa kau juga mau pulang? Kalau begitu, biar kuantar!"

Aku mengangguk. "Arigatou!"

"Ayo!"

Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan lagi-lagi sosok perempuan itu muncul lagi di tempatku tadi berdiri. Dia hanya diam sambil menatapku pergi.

…

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam tempat aku tinggal selama 23 tahun ini, setelah mobil Naruto-kun melesat pergi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto-kun, tadi kami bicara banyak tentang bagaimana pekerjaan kami dan juga membicarakan masa-masa sekolah kami. Tadi Naruto-kun begitu hangat dan ramah. Sifat dia yang biasanya telah keluar. Aku senang dia yang seperti itu daripada Naruto-kun yang dingin dan pendiam. Tapi, aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa sih Naruto-kun bisa seperti itu? apa ada semacam pribadi ganda?

"Hinata-sama!"

Lamunanku terhenti saat satpam di rumahku memanggilku.

"Kenapa Hinata-sama malah diam di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk? Sebentar lagi akan hujan." katanya.

"Ohh… ano…. Aku akan segera masuk. " aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi untuk masuk ke dalam. "Ji-san, apa tou-san ada di rumah?" tanyaku.

"Tuan besar tadi kemari hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, beliau pergi lagi bersama Neji-sama." Jawabnya.

"Hanabi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hanabi-sama mungkin sudah tidur."

Setelah kami selesai bicara, aku membungkuk padanya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk segera beristirahat. Ahh, aku lelah sekali!

Namun harapanku untuk segera tidur sirna saat melihat sosok perempuan melayang di depan kamarku. Secara mendadak dia membalikan kepalanya dan langsung melototiku sampai-sampai aku dibuat takut olehnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku kesal.

Selama beberapa detik dia tak kunjung bicara. Aku memutuskan untuk melewatinya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Tolong bantu aku, nee-san!" pintanya yang membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Besok saja ya? aku hanya ingin istirahat saja."

"Kumohon!"

Sekarang aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar untuk mengatakan kekesalanku. Tolonglah! Aku hanya ingin tidur saja! aku bersumpah ini yang terakhir dan setelah itu akan tidur nyenyak.

…

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Dia mengangguk.

Saat melihat lambang yang ada di depan gerbangnya, rasanya aku sangat mengenal itu. rumah ini juga terasa tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Ah, aku tidak percaya akan melakukan hal ini lagi! Dengan berbekal jas hujan, aku menembus derasnya hujan demi membantu hantu yang bersamaku ini untuk menyampaikan surat cinta. Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan tenang sampai dia bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang dia sukai. Dan hantu ini memaksaku untuk langsung memberikan surat ini kepada orangnya tanpa perantara siapapun lagi. Uhh, tubuhku mulai menggigil!

'Ting tong'

Seorang satpam membukakan gerbang. Tubuhnya terlonjak saat melihat penampilanku yang seperti ini.

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?

"Konbanwa, ji-san! Apa pemilik rumah ini ada?"

Orang itu melihatku dari bawah ke atas. Setelah itu, dia mengangguk dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam. Namun aku memintanya untuk membawanya di depan pintu saja karena aku akan langsung pulang.

Tak lama kemudian, satpam tadi kembali lagi bersama pria berambut kuning yang sepertinya baru saja kutemui tadi.

Mataku membulat ternyata itu memang dia. Dan dia pun sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Eh Hinata! Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya.

Ternyata pria yang disukai perempuan ini semasa hidupnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa aku mengganggu?"

.

.

.

* * *

To be continue

.

.

.

* * *

Amaya's note :

Hai, minna-san! Gimana malam minggunya? Amaya sedih karena setiap hari Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu ffn sering sepi walau gak selalu.

Jujur nih, Amaya agak merinding pas ngetik chapter ini. Padahal niatnya mah cuma mau ngarang cerita, tapi kenapa mereka malah muncul ya? :D

Abaikan itu, minna-san! :3

Cerita hantunya terinspirasi dari drama korea. Tapi jangan bilang kalau ini plagiat ya! karena cerita itu cuma buat menghubungkan Hinata dengan Naruto. Cerita ini tidaklah sama dengan film itu karena ini murni karangan Amaya sendiri. Cuma Hinata yang bisa lihat hantunya dan juga saat memegang Narutonya aja.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, ngefollow, dan memasukan fic ini ke favorite. Kalau gak keberatan, tolong beri komentarnya di kotak review ya! ;) :)


	5. Chapter 4

Balasan review :

winda : ohh, gitu ya? Follow aja atuh akun Amaya. Nanti kan suka muncul di email kalau Amaya update. Makasih yaa udah nunggu ;)

agintalavegr : iyaa makasih ya! Nih udah update.

Himeka : iyaa

Anitaa Hyuga : iyaa, Anitaa-san! Nanti ada penjelasannya lagi. Ikutin terus aja yaa!

Tsukikohimechan : nih udah lanjut :3

Morita Naomi : udah nih :)

.

.

.

* * *

" _Konbanwa, ji-san! Apa pemilik rumah ini ada?"_

 _Orang itu melihatku dari bawah ke atas. Setelah itu, dia mengangguk dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam. Namun aku memintanya untuk membawanya di depan pintu saja karena aku akan langsung pulang._

 _Tak lama kemudian, satpam tadi kembali lagi bersama pria berambut kuning yang sepertinya baru saja kutemui tadi._

 _Mataku membulat ternyata itu memang dia. Dan dia pun sama terkejutnya denganku._

" _Hinata! Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya._

 _Ternyata pria yang disukai perempuan ini semasa hidupnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto._

" _Naruto-kun, apa aku mengganggu?"_

.

.

.

…

 **in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Mystery

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M for save

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

Pria di depanku ini malah menggaruk-garuk kepala kuningnya. Untung saja gaya rambutnya telah berganti dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek. Tidak seperti rambutnya semasa sekolah yang selalu terlihat acak-acakan.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Tadi aku ingin tidur, tapi tidak bisa menutup mataku. Dan kebetulan kau mengunjungiku." Jelasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin masuk? Kau sudah basah begitu, mungkin kau ingin mengeringkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu? Kalau boleh jujur, kau terlihat sedikit menakutkan, Hinata! Kau memiliki kantung mata hitam dan berpakaian seperti ini. Rambutmu yang berwarna gelap dan panjang membuatmu seperti hantu."

Bahkan kau tidak tahu hantu yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa, Naruto-kun! Aku menggeleng tanda aku menolak penawaran yang diberikannya. Hantu di sampingku ini terus mendesakku.

Langsung saja kuulurkan tanganku untuk memberikan sebuah surat kepadanya. Wajah Naruto-kun masih saja menampakkan raut kebingungan. Tapi saat dia membacanya, kedua matanya membulat.

"Kau memberikanku surat cinta, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Memang aku yang menulisnya. Tapi salah satu pegawai kantormu yang memberikan kata-katanya dan ingin memberikan itu padamu. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak akan tenang kalau tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada presdir di kantornya." Jelasku.

"Kenapa kau yang repot-repot menuliskan dan memberikan ini padaku? Dia bisa langsung menemuiku jika memang gadis itu bekerja di kantorku."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Ok, ini memang konyol! Tapi inilah faktanya, meski kau tidak akan percaya.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Mata Naruto-kun terbelalak. "Nani?"

"Orang yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi adalah dia. Namanya Yamada Candy." Ucapku.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening sejenak. Hantu di sampingku perlahan menghilang dari hadapanku. Sedangkan Naruto-kun sendiri terus menatapku dengan ekspresi tak percayanya.

"Hahaha!" Huh, dia malah tertawa! "Tolong jangan bercanda, Hinata! Apakah kau ingin menakut-nakutiku?"

"Percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah faktanya." Lalu aku membungkukkan badanku. "Urusanku telah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku." Memutar badanku lalu pergi.

"Hoi, Hinata!"

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Naruto-kun, aku terus berjalan menembus derasnya hujan.

…

Normal POV

Sekali lagi dia memandang tulisan Hinata yang begitu rapi. Beda sekali dengan tulisannya yang begitu acak-acakan dan sulit dibaca.

"Naruto, aku rasa Hinata berkata dengan jujur. Kau ingatkan saat bertemu dengannya di jalan? Dia begitu ketakutan." Ucap seseorang di bawah alam sadarnya. "Hal itu menandakan bahwa kekuatannya memang telah kembali. Dan aku rasa yang lebih kuat."

"Ya mungkin saja. Tapi aku masih belum percaya."

Dia simpan surat itu di atas meja. Tubuhnya ia baringkan di atas ranjang. Matanya melirik jendela yang basah terkena rintik-rintik hujan.

"Di luar sana, hujannya deras sekali. Ditambah dengan angin besar serta petir. Aku yakin besok Hinata akan demam." Gumam Naruto asal.

…

Keesokan harinya…

"HAACIIIIW!"

Suara bersin yang lumayan keras membuat dirinya semakin tidak leluasa untuk bernapas. Gara-gara semalam dirinya nekat menembus hujan yang begitu deras, jas hujan pun tidak berpengaruh karena tetap membuatnya basah.

"Nee-san, apa sih yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau jadi demam begini. Tou-san telah menelfon pihak rumah sakit kalau kau akan izin karena sakit."

Sang adik terus mengomel sambil mengganti haduk basah yang ada di kening Hinata. Setelah itu, dia menyelimuti Hinata agar tidak kedinginan.

Hari ini Hinata harus izin karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja. Dia itu seorang dokter yang membantu menyembuhkan orang sakit, tapi kenapa dia sendiri juga malah sakit.

Sedangkan di waktu yang sama, Naruto mendapat laporan dari sekretarisnya yang membuat dirinya begitu terkejut.

"Kita telah kehilangan salah satu karyawan kita di bagian keuangan. Namanya Yamada Candy."

Saat itu juga, pria yang menjabat sebagai presiden direktur itu membelalakan matanya. Pikirannya jadi teringat dengan gadis yang semalam mendatanginya dengan penampilan yang cukup menakutkan.

" _Orang yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi adalah dia. Namanya Yamada Candy. Dia adalah salah satu karyawanmu di bagian keuangan."_

Ah Hinata! Sepertinya ini menjadi semakin menarik saja. namun di sisi lain, ini semakin berbahaya.

…

Naruto POV

Dengan membawa seikat bunga lily serta seporsi cinnamon rolls, aku pergi ke rumah Hinata. Tadi aku mendatangi rumah sakit namun ada keterangan bahwa dia izin karena sakit sejak kemarin.

Kupandangi sejenak rumah besar milik keluarga Hinata. Terakhir kemari adalah kurang lebih saat 7 tahun yang lalu. Masih terlihat sama!

Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut jika aku masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertatap muka dengan ayah Hinata. Ekspresi kemarahannya masih teringat jelas saat terakhir kali aku berjumpa dengannya.

" _Baik sekali kau datang menjenguknya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan Hiashi?"_ tanya seseorang yang lain adalah sosok di bawah alam sadarku.

"Kau lihat saja!" jawabku yang langsung memasuki rumah itu.

Di sana aku disambut dengan penjaga serta beberapa pelayan. Aku bersyukur karena sang kepala keluarga dan juga sepupu Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah. Setelah bertemu dengan adiknya, barulah aku bisa bertemu Hinata. Bersama dengan Hanabi, aku memasuki ruang tempat di mana Hinata berbaring.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Hinata. Hanabi memutuskan untuk memberiku ruang setelah aku membuatnya mempercayaiku kalau aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Tanganku membelai wajah polosnya ketika tertidur serta rambutnya yang indah dan tak pernah membuatku bosan. Sudah lama aku ingin tidak menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Mau ingat atau tidak, sosok Hinata adalah yang selalu kurindukan selama ini.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku, Tami! Aku masih mengantuk!"

Gadis ini menggigau dalam tidurnya, atau dia terganggu karena sentuhanku? Aku ingat nama orang yang dipanggil Hinata barusan. Apa hantu bocah itu ada di sini? Di mana dia sekarang?

"Hei, bangunlah!" bisikku pada telinganya.

Akhirnya kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, sedikit memperlihatkan iris lavendernya. Oh, betapa manisnya gadis ini meskipun penampilannya masih dibilang acak-acakan!

"KYAAAA!"

Tubuhku ikut menegang ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menjerit dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku sambil menggenggam selimutnya. Hei, kenapa kau terkejut? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu!

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan tergagap.

"Kudengar kau sakit setelah hujan-hujanan pada malam itu. jadi, aku datang menjengukmu." Jelasku. "Aku bawakan cinnamon rolls." Aku menunjukkan kotak yang berisi makanan kesukaannya.

Setelah itu, Hinata kembali ke tempatnya seperti semula dan meminta maaf karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku.

"Arigatou!" dia menerimanya. "Ano… Kenapa kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" tanyanya.

Oh, sial! Aku lupa kalau dia tidak ingat denganku. Sekarang aku harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk meyakinkannya.

Sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, aku menampilkan senyuman lima jariku. "Saat perjalanan kemari, aku kebetulan melihat seseorang yang menjual ini."

Entah karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, aku hanya melihatnya ber'oh' ria meski aku tahu kalau dia mengetahui aku berbohong.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menghadiri pesta reuni alumni SMA Konoha untuk angkatan tahun lulusku, 2 tahun di atasku, dan 3 tahun di bawahku. Tidak penting berapa banyak orang yang hadir, yang penting adalah, kalau angkatan Hinata akan ikut hadir. Dan acara ini diadakan di aula gedung café yang tidak penting kusebutkan namanya. Acara ini lebih pantas kusebut diskotik daripada reuni karena menghadirkan DJ, lampu remang-remang, serta minuman beralkohol walau tidak semua. Tapi tetap saja kan? Mentang-mentang sudah dewasa!

Walau dunia malam seperti ini sudah tak asing lagi untukku, aku lebih tertarik memandangi Hinata dari kejauhan yang sedang menyendiri. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dan tidak terbiasa dengan music dan kilauan lampu di sini. Berbeda denganku karena aku sering ke tempat yang seperti ini.

Melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari, aku berjalan ke tempat gadis pujaanku berada. Dari banyaknya perempuan cantik di sini, Hinatalah yang paling menarik perhatianku. Tak peduli banyaknya para betina yang mendatangiku, tujuanku tetaplah pada Hinata.

"Sendirian, nona manis?" bisikku tiba-tiba pada telinganya.

Tubuhnya menegang karena terkejut. Wajahnya memerah melihatku dengan ekspresi lucunya. "Naruto-kun! Ternyata kau!"

"Mau ke tempat yang lebih tenang?" ajakku.

Sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti biasa, dia mengangguk. Aku yang tak sabar, langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ayo!"

…

Hinata POV

Tanganku digenggam oleh tangan besar milik orang yang selama ini kusukai. Dapat kulihat tubuh jangkungnya dari belakang sedang menarik tanganku, membawaku entah kemana melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Langkahnya yang cukup cepat dan besar hampir tidak bisa kusamai.

Senyuman itu! saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, kearahku. Serta moment seperti ini. Saat Naruto-kun menarik tanganku, membawaku dari belakang dan dia berjalan di depanku, juga wajahnya yang tersenyum saat menoleh kearahku. Rasanya ini seperti déjà vu. Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini. Walau kutahu déjà vu itu hal yang wajar dan sering dialami seseorang, tapi ini seperti lebih dari itu. rasanya ini bukan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kenangan yang memang pernah terjadi dan kembali terulang. Dan aku seperti melihat gambaranku bersama Naruto-kun saat masih kecil.

"Nah, sudah sampai!"

Kulihat sekelilingku yang sudah berada di luar. Aku dan Naruto-kun langsung menempati kursi kosong. Ini memang di luar, tapi suasananya lebih kalem daripada di dalam tadi. Sang Pelayan langsung membawakan kami minuman setelah beberapa lama kemudian Naruto-kun menyebutkan pesanan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan cocok dengan alcohol, jadi kupesan soda saja."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" aku terkejut karena dia tahu tentang hal itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak biasa tadi saat di dalam karena menyendiri. Aku bisa menebak jika kau memang tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti klub malam." Jelasnya.

Alasannnya memang masuk akal dan benar apa adanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tahu dia memang mempunyai alasan lain karena mengetahui tentangku. Namun aku tidak ingin memperpanjangnya dan memilih diam serta tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"Bulan purnama sungguh indah ya?" ucapnya melirik ke langit.

Aku jadi ikut melihat kearah bulan yang sedang bulat sempurna dan bersinar dengan indahnya. "Ya. kau benar."

"Dia sama seperti matamu." Pandangannya beralih padaku.

"N-nani?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Benarkah Naruto-kun baru saja memujiku?

"Mau menari bersamaku?" tawarnya sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari.

Belum aku menjawab, Naruto-kun sudah menarik tanganku.

Semua pasangan mengikuti tarian yang dibimbing oleh penari yang ada di panggung. Cukup lincah dan enerjik, tapi masih mending daripada tarian yang ada di dalam. Lagi-lagi aku seperti merasakan déjà vu. Aku merasa pernah sedekat ini dengan Naruto-kun. Pelukannya, aroma tubuhnya, sentuhan tangannya, tatapannya, aku seperti pernah merasakan.

Saat tarian semakin cepat mengikuti music, otakku seperti mengingat kepingan memori masa lalu beberapa tahun lalu. Ini memang bukan déjà vu. Ini lebih kuat dari itu. hal ini memang pernah dialami olehku. Dan Naruto-kun memang pernah menjadi masa laluku.

Pertanyaannya adalah—

Music berhenti dengan diiringin suara tepuk tangan. Aku masih menatap mata Naruto-kun dengan tatapan datar namun mengandung arti menyidik.

"Naruto-kun, siapa kau?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

…

To be continue

* * *

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Ada yang kangen Amaya? :3

Buat pecinta korea, pasti tau lah ini mirip film apa. Sekarang Amaya mau tanya, buat chapter selanjutnya, menurut para reader, mau langsung dimunculin konfliknya, atau masih basa-basi dulu? Amaya udah mulai bingung nyambungin ke klimaksnya nih.

Buat yang nunggu fic 'Dua Cincin' dan 'Between Love and Hate' harap sabar ya! Amaya lagi mau ngelanjutin fic yang 'Between Love and Hate' dulu nih.

Karena masa liburan Amaya udah habis, harap sabar nunggu ya! kuotanya masih belum diisi. Sedih banget (T_T)

Sebelum meninggalkan fanfic ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya! ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Balasan review :

Tsukikohimechan : nih udah lanjut!

Morita Naomi : ini masih basa-basi :D

Salsabilla12 : udah nih

Agintalavegr : udah nih. Kaya Master Sun.

Anitaa Hyuga : iyaa

…

* * *

 **2 in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Mystery

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M for save

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Semburat cahaya kekuningan cukup menyilaukan matanya. Membuatnya memaksa untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Suara kicauan burung pun ikut memasuki indera pendengarannya. Udara sejuk mulai dirasakannya pertama kali dia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, pemabuk? Katakan jika kau memang Hinata yang asli!" suara dingin nan menusuk terdengar olehnya.

Lalu dia menengok kearah suara yang berasal dari sampingnya. Mungkin ini efek dari bangun tidur hingga dia belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kedua mata berwarna langit cerah sedang menatapnya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggangnya dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam tangannya.

Hingga akhirnya—

"KYAAAA!"

Dia berteriak secara tiba-tiba sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu berisik seperti biasa jika melihatku saat bangun tidur, Hinata!"

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya panic sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lalu dia melihat tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun tidur. "Siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyilangkan dadanya.

Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

…

Naruto POV

Gerakan kami terhenti seiring dengan berhentinya music. Semua orang bertepuk tangan entah kepada siapa. Namun bukan itu yang kupedulikan. Saat ini, gadis di depanku ini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Naruto-kun, siapa kau?"

" _Jangan memasang ekspresi aneh apalagi bertanya. Itu akan membuatnya semakin curiga."_ Ucap seseorang di bawah alam sadarku.

Untung saja Menma berbicara padaku sebelum aku melakukan yang tadi dikatakannya. Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjawabnya? Sebenarnya aku belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya Hinata dan Menma.

"A—"

"Hei, kalian!"

Baru saja aku membuka suara, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil kami. Aku selamat!

Terlihat Sakura dan Ino yang mengisyaratkan kami untuk mendekat.

Aku dan Hinata dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang isinya hanya ada beberapa orang saja. sudah pasti ada Sakura dan Ino. lalu ada lagi Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Shino, dan Temari.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini."

"Ya. kapan-kapan lagi kita sepeti ini."

"Ayo bersulang!"

Semua orang yang mengelilingi meja itu mengangkat gelasnya, lalu meminumnya. Kecuali Hinata yang menyimpan kembali gelasnya setelah bersulang.

"Kenapa tidak diminum, Hinata?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau Hinata memang tidak bisa meminum alcohol."

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temanku.

…

Aku bersyukur karena toilet begitu sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunci pintunya dan mulai mencuci wajahku.

Mengusap wajahku dengan kasar, kuperhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin. Sekarang masih sama. Dan lama-kelamaan muncullah sesosok yang mirip diriku dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi terus-menerus. Ingatannya perlahan kembali. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Bertukarlah, Naruto!" ucapnya.

"Iie! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, Menma!" bentakku. "Kau hanya menyakiti Hinata! Kau sungguh tidak manusiawi!"

"Khukhukhu!" dia menyeringai. "Sadarlah, Naruto! Seberapa baiknya kau bersikap seperti manusia, kita tetaplah monster. Apa kau lupa bahwa dirimu itu siluman?"

Aku menggeram kesal menggertakkan gigiku. "Kuso!"

…

Normal POV

"Ayolah Hinata!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Sekali ini sajalah!"

Berkali-kali Hinata menolak, tetap saja seluruh teman-temannya itu memaksa.

"Gomen, aku tetap tidak bisa! hmmp—"

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat Kiba menyodorkan gelas dan dia langsung meminum minuman yang terasa pahit di mulutnya itu.

Lama-kelamaan pandangan Hinata sedikit berkunang-kunang. Seluruh teman-temannya bersorak riang melihat Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata!"

Dari belakang, Naruto muncul. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis indigonya bersama dengan Sakura, Lee, Kiba, dan Sai. Dengan cepat, keempat orang itu meminum gelas demi gelas cairan pekat yang dapat membuat orang ingin meminumnya lagi dan lagi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

'Tap'

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Mereka sedang berlomba meminum champage." Kata Gaara.

"WHAT?"

Tidak kuat lagi, Hinata berhenti dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mabuk. Kepalanya sungguh pusing tujuh keliling. Untuk menatap pun dia tak sanggup lagi. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya jika melihat dirinya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Aku menang!" ucap Sakura.

"Tambah lagi, Sai!" Ino menuangkannya ke gelas sambil dia sendiri pun meminum air itu dari gelasnya.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto ingin memarahi orang yang memulai ini. Hinata itu bukan tidak bisa mabuk, tapi dia terlalu berbahaya jika mabuk. Tapi hal itu ditahan oleh Gaara.

Wajahnya semakin menampakkan ekspresi aneh ketika Hinata berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Dengan berani, Hinata ikut menari mengikuti irama yang dialunkan sang DJ. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin berani dan membuat para kaum Adam mendekatinya.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto segera ikut dengan Hinata. Menjauhkan para mata hidung belang yang ingin menelanjangi Hinata.

'Ohh, Hinata! Kau begitu menggoda, tapi banyak mengundang. Sayang sekali Naruto tidak melihatnya.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun!" desah Hinata.

Pria yang dipanggilnya itu memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu menggoda. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggan Hinata dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus wajah Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Yang sedang berada di depannya ini bukan Naruto. Melainkan Menma yang sedang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Sekarang dia pun tak jauh dengan para pria hidung belang yang menatap Hinata. Dia juga ikut tergoda dengan Hinata yang terlihat seksi ketika mabuk.

"Naruto-kun… huuueeekk…"

"Oh, shit!"

Dan sekarang Hinata malah pingsan dalam pelukannya setelah mengotori bajunya.

…

"Benarkah aku semengerikan itu?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Menma sedang menceritakan sedikit kisah Hinata semalam secara ringkas. Tentu saja tanpa tahu kalau dirinya adalah Menma dan bukan Naruto. Dimulai dari perlombaan minum champage-nya sampai Hinata muntah dan mengotori baju mereka. Maka dari itu dia terpaksa membawa Hinata ke rumahnya karena tidak mungkin pula Hiashi melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu.

"Kau ingat sekarang, hm?" itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. "Kau ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Gadis indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata bulannya menatap mata safir pria di depannya.

"Semalam kau begitu aneh. Sebentar saja kutinggalkan, tamu berdatangan kepadaku."

"Apa maksudmu itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kadang kau begitu seperti anak kecil, lalu kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, kemudian kau menjadi agresif, selanjutnya kau menggodaku. Dan cara agar kau diam adalah aku yang menyentuhmu."

"Na-nani? Menyentuhku?"

Menma sedikit kesal dengan penjelasannya yang tidak juga dimengerti oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya dia itu psikolog atau bukan sih? Kenapa dia begitu polos? Apa karena semalam mabuk atau dia masih kesurupan?

'Hap'

Hinata terperanjat dengan Menma yang dia kira Naruto memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Kau berkali-kali kesurupan. Dan aku harus bersentuhan denganmu." Jelasnya. "Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

…

Hinata POV

Ah! Untung saja aku tidak terlambat bekerja. Menginap di rumah Naruto-kun membuatku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus bekerja. Dan suatu keberuntungan karena hari ini tidak ada satupun pasien yang ingin berkeluh kesah padaku.

Tentang semalam, aku merasa tidurku sangat nyenyak. Rasanya begitu nyaman tanpa ada gangguan yang kualami belakangan ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini aku kembali tidur dengan sangat puas. Walau semalam itu sepertinya jam tidurku kurang sekali. Uh, kapan lagi aku bisa tidur seperti itu?

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ya setiap aku bersentuhan dengan Naruto-kun, hantu yang selalu aku lihat itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan ketika lepas, beberapa detika kemudian hantu itu muncul lagi. Apakah Naruto-kun itu malaikat penolongku? Kami-sama, apakah ini takdir?

Duh, kepalaku masih pusing akibat alcohol yang kuminum kemarin. Dan mataku juga masih ingin tertutup. Tubuhku seperti minta diistirahatkan. Mumpung belum ada pasien, aku ingin tidur sejenak. Lumayan kan, bisa sedikit menghilangkan kantuk?

Kutempatkan kepalaku di antara kedua tanganku di atas meja. Kututup mataku. Ah, rasanya enak sekali jika seharian ini aku tertidur pulas. Eh, tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari kursi. Lalu berjalan kearah jendela. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku merasa cuaca begitu gelap. Ketika aku berbalik, aku terkejut! Di hadapanku ada sosok bertopeng yang begitu menyeramkan.

Ah, apalagi ini! Dia berjalan kearahku. Otomatis aku berjalan mundur karena topengnya bergerak mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat siapapun berlari ketakutan. Namun, belum sampai di dekatku, dia berhenti dan melirik tempat tadi aku tidur. Mataku terbelalak melihatnya.

Di meja itu, ada tubuhku yang masih tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di meja.

Nani? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sosok itu lalu berlari kearah tubuhku yang sedang tertidur itu. aku pun ikut berlari kearahnya karena aku takut dia menyakiti aku yang sedang tertidur itu.

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" teriakku.

Kemudian aku terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Apa tadi itu mimpi? Mengapa terasa begitu nyata?

Lalu mataku menelusuri keliling ruangan. Tubuhku membeku karena sosok bertopeng itu ada di sudut ruangan sambil menyeringai kearahku. Kemudian dia menghilang entah kemana.

"Onee-chan!"

"Kyaa!"

Aku berteriak ketika hantu anak kecil yang selalu ada di kamarku tiba-tiba ada di hadapanku.

"Jangan selalu mengejutkanku seperti itu!" omelku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Hehe! Hanya ingin saja." ucapnya polos. "Oh iya, tadi aku seperti melihatmu tertidur. Tapi arwahmu keluar."

"Nani?"

"Dan aku juga melihat roh jahat yang ingin mengambil alih tubuhmu itu, nee-chan!"

Tunggu dulu! Ini semakin membuatku bingung. Jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi? Melainkan arwahku yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhku dan ada roh jahat yang ingin memasuki tubuhku? Jangan konyol!

Namun, dahulu aku sangat tidak mempercayai keberadaan hantu atau sejenisnya yang tidak bisa kulihat. Dan sekarang aku percaya karena aku bisa melihat mereka. Dan kali ini telah kusimpulkan jika hantu itu ada yang jahat dan ada yang baik. Yang baik itu biasanya adalah arwah manusia yang penasaran karena urusannya belum selesai. Dan yang jahat itu adalah setan atau iblis yang selalu ingin berbuat jahat.

…

Dirasanya sudah mulai tumbuh bulu-bulu halus di wajahnya. Lalu dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai bercukur di wastafel. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, sosok yang menyerupai dirinya mulai muncul namun raut wajahnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihatnya semalam!"

Tak ada jawaban. Dia hanya memandang dirinya yang lain di cermin itu.

"Namun kuakui aku cukup kewalahan kali ini. Semakin banyak arwah yang ingin kembali hidup sehingga mencoba memasuki tubuhnya." Lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, apa sebelumnya kau pernah merasakannya?"

Yang ditanya malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau bersentuhan dengan Hinata." Jawabnya. "Baru kurasakan seperti ada sengatan yang tidak bisa kuungkapan. Di saat dia kesurupan, begitu kusentuh, dia langsung diam, seperti hantu itu telah keluar dari tubuhnya." Jelasnya.

Naruto menutup matanya.

"Ya. aku kira kau tahu itu."

"Kau tahu, kan? Dia itu Hyuuga. Dan kita adalah Uzumaki. Hyuuga dulunya adalah keturunan Ootsutsuki. Hinata memiliki kekuatan seorang paranormal. Lalu kita ini setengah siluman. Bukankah cocok?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Suatu hari kau akan mengerti kenapa kau harus bersama Hinata."

Sosok Menma kemudian menghilang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto menutup matanya sambil bernafas pelan. Lalu dia membuka matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah dengan pupil khas binatang karnivora.

…

Pria itu duduk dengan tenangnya sambil meminum segelas wine. Kemudian seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan membawakan semangkuk salad.

"Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

Pria itu menyimpan gelasnya. "Iie. Kau boleh pergi."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan tuannya sendirian di ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok bayangan tiba-tiba muncul. Pria itu melihatnya tanpa ada rasa ketakutan. Dia hanya tersenyum pada sosok hantu wanita itu.

"Kekuatannya sudah kembali. Hanya ingatannya yang belum pulih." Ucapnya.

Pria itu menyeringai.

"Anda ingin mulai dari mana dulu?" tanyanya.

Seringaiannya semakin lebar. "Aku sudah menyusun rencana. Dan ini pasti berhasil. Kita mulai dari…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Nama itu seolah menjadi target mangsa yang akan diburu sesuai rencananya.

…

Kala malam itu cukup mencekam bagi Hinata. Dia ketiduran di tempat kerjanya sampai larut malam begini. Tapi untung saja ada Sakura yang mengajaknya pulang bersama yang telah dijemput kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Dia sih enak mau pulang jam berapa pun, orang tuanya tidak akan khawatir karena ada Sasuke yang menjemput. Tapi dirinya?

Sebenarnya ayahnya pernah menawarkannya supir pribadi, tapi Hinata tidak menginginkannya karena dia merasa tidak terlalu bebas dan lebih memilih untuk pulang naik taksi. Namun sekarang, hari sudah lewat tengah malam dan tidak ada satu pun taksi yang lewat. Dan di daerah sini terkenal angker dan juga banyak kejahat terjadi. Namun sekali lagi, Hinata beruntung karena Sakura menawarkannya bantuan. Dia tidak mau menanggung resiko bertemu hantu lagi di jalan atau yang lebih menakutkan lagi adalah manusia!

Saat Hinata hendak masuk ke mobil, tiba-tiba sebuh mobil berhenti di belakangnya. Orang yang di dalamnya keluar lalu membungkuk kepada Hinata.

"Konbanwa, Hyuuga-san! Saya ke sini karena diutus oleh Uzumaki-san untuk menjemput, Anda!" ucapnya.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa dia Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ada apa dia ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Entahlah. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas."

Lalu matanya memandang kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Daijobu, Hinata! Pergilah! Aku yakin Naruto memang sedang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum. "Gomen telah merepotkan kalian, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tenang saja, Hinata!"

Hinata pun membungkuk lalu pamita pergi dan berterima kasih kepada Sakura. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia masuk ke dalam mobil bersama pria yang menjadi suruhan Naruto.

…

Jalan perjalan pulang, Naruto menjalan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup pelan untuk seukuran mobil. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedari tadi sangat tidak enak.

" _Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja!"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Mungkin ini adalah factor kelelahan setelah bekerja, pikirnya optimis.

Jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karena memang Naruto sering pulang larut malam. Setelah melewati pertokoan, dia melewati jalanan yang banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon rindang. dan saat disitulah dia seperti melihat sesuatu.

CKIIIIIITT

"Menma, apa yang ada di sana?" tanya Naruto pada sisi lain dari dirinya.

"Entahlah! Kau pikir itu apa?" tanyanya balik.

Di depannya, ada sosok berambut gelap, lurus, dan panjang. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sosok itu seperti hantu dilihat dari belakang. Tubuh Naruto semakin merinding ketakutan saat sosok itu akan membalikan tubuhnya.

Secara perlahan, kepala itu sedikit demi sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Naruto menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Jauh dalam hati, sebenarnya ia penasaran, tapi sisi lain dia juga sangat takut.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto dapat melihat sosok itu dari depan.

"Naruto!" panggilnya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil menghela nafasnya lega.

"Ternyata kau! Aku kira siapa."

…

Pria itu menggerutu kesal setelah mendapat telfon dari sahabatnya yang menyatakan kalau proyeknya telah gagal. Untung saja itu hanya dilakukan untuk tambahan saja dan bertujuan untuk meningkatkan kemajuan perusahaan, bukan untuk memperbaiki perusahaan. Karena perusahaan masih berjalan mulus seperti biasa yang masih menjadi rangking tertinggi di perusahaan swasta di Jepang.

Di sampingnya, ada seorang pria cantik yang tadi mencegatnya di jalan. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Namun Naruto mengomelnya habis-habisan karena telah muncul dengan cara yang menakutkan seperti itu. jika saja dia hantu, Naruto bersumpah akan menabraknya.

Siapakah orang itu?

"Neji, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Naruto.

Yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Aku…"

"Ahh, kita sudah sampai di rumahku. Kita bicara di dalam saja."

Naruto memang sedang buru-buru. Sasuke telah menghubunginya kalau sekarang dia sedang perjalanan ke rumahnya untuk membicarakan proyek yang gagal itu.

Setelah itu, tampaklah Sasuke bersama Sakura yang sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya bersandar pada mobil kesayangan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Loh, Naruto? Kau baru pulang? Kami kira kau ada di dalam." Kata Sakura.

"Memangnya kalian sudah berapa lama menunggu? Aku memang baru saja pulang kerja dan bertemu dia di jalan." Katanya sambil menunjuk pria di sampingnya.

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan adik sepupuku?" tanya Neji balik.

"Tadinya kami tidak ingin mengganggumu karena kami tahu kau sedang bersama Hinata. Tapi Sasuke-kun juga ada keperluan mendadak denganmu." Lanjut Sakura.

Oke! Naruto semakin bingung sekarang. perasaannya pun semakin tidak karusan.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Bantah Naruto.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang menjemput Hinata. Dan orang itu bilang kalau dia adalah suruhanmu." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Aku tidak mengirim siapapun untuk menjemput Hinata. Jika pun iya, aku akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula, lebih baik aku sendiri yang menjemputnya." Sekali lagi Naruto membantah.

Semua orang di sana tampak sangat terkejut.

"Lalu, tadi itu apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Berarti ada yang salah di sini. Dari perkataan Naruto barusan, mereka tahu kalau Naruto tidaklah berbohong. Namun, kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyadari kejadian tadi ya?

"Berarti Hinata dalam bahaya. Ada seseorang yang mengincarnya." Neji kembali bicara.

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari Hinata menggunakan GPS. Aku yakin ponselnya masih aktif." Kata Naruto lalu pergi menuju mobilnya meninggalkan ketiga orang di sana.

…

* * *

To be continue

…

* * *

Amaya's note :

Yang review selalu sedikit. Apa karena karya Amaya kurang bagus? Atau ceritanya kurang menarik? Atau karena Amaya yang masih amatir? Apa karena pencinta Naruto Fanfiction sudah berkurang? Huhu (T_T)

Tapi Amaya bersyukur karena masih ada yang mendukung Amaya.

Chapter ini masih basa-basi ya! dan chapter depan udah mulai ke konflik (kayaknya) :D

Terus, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang Amaya ambil dari agama islam. Gak apa-apa, kan? Karena Amaya gak tau kalau cara pandang dalam agama lain tuh kayak gimana.

Seperti biasa. Sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini, jangan lupa beri komentar di kotak review! Makasih buat reader yang udah dukung Amaya ^^. Makasih juga buat yang udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow, dan yang udah baca ^^.

Arigatou gozaimasu! :*

Amaya Katsumi


	7. Chapter 6

**2 in 1 (Dua Jiwa dalam Satu Raga)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Mystery

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M for save

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

…

Chapter 6

Mungkin karena hari sudah malam, Hinata sangat mengantuk dalam perjalanan. Dengan tempat duduk di kursi penumpang dalam mobil jadi mempermudahkannya untuk merebahkan dirinya agar bisa tertidur dengan nyaman.

Tanpa disadarinya, pria yang menjadi supirnya itu menyeringai senang. Tanpa ada curiga sama sekali, Hinata dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam perangkap.

Sekali lagi ia melirik ke belakang, kearah sang korban yang tengah tertidur.

…

Dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, Naruto mengendarai mobilnya sambil menatap bergantian dari jalanan dengan layar GPS. Di sana tertampang peta jalan di mana keberadaan Hinata. Titik merah yang menjadi tanda di mana Hinata berada terus berjalan menelusuri garis di peta itu. monitor yang terus mengeluarkan suara seseorang yang berbicara memakai Bahasa inggris itu cukup membuat Naruto kesal karena sebenarnya membuatnya semakin panik.

"Kuso! Dia semakin jauh saja!"

Pria itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya menjadi lebih tinggi agar bisa menyusul mobil yang telah membawa Hinata. Untung saja jalanan sudah sangat sepi sehingga dia tidak khawatir jika saja ada orang atau kendaraan yang dia tabrak.

" _Santailah sedikit, Naruto! Kau bisa membunuh kita!"_ sahut seseorang yang ada di dalam pikirannya namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Naruto mendekati daerah di mana Hinata berada. Dan kini dia telah ada di depan. Mata biru Naruto menyipit, lalu dia semakin menambah kecepatan mobil. Tinggi sedikit lagi mobil mereka sejajar, tapi…

"Ayolah!" gumam Naruto.

SIIINGG

"Are?"

Mobil itu menghilang di belokan bersamaan dengan tanda keberadaan Hinata di GPS yang ikut menghilang.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya. Lalu dia memukul setirnya karena kesal.

"KUSO!"

Kepala Naruto menunduk. Dahinya ditempelkan di ujung setir. Bukan hanya lelah karena bekerja, tapi dia juga lelah karena berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? kemungkinan tanda GPS Hinata menghilang itu karena baterai ponselnya mati atau bisa juga dimatikan oleh penculiknya.

TITITITITITITIT

Monitor yang masih dalam program GPS itu kembali berbunyi dengan tanda titik merah yang bergerak. Tanda ini berada di dekatnya. Tapi di mana? Mata biru Naruto menelusuri tempat sekitar menemukan sesuatu yang dapat memberinya petunjuk. Lalu kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

Matanya membulat karena dia tidak mungkin salah. Di sana dia dapat melihat Hinata sedang terbaring di kursi penumpang.

Otomatis, Naruto memutar mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TEEET TEEET TEEET

Berkali-kali Naruto menekan klakson namun tidak didengar oleh sang pengemudi. Mobil itu malah melaju semakin cepat semakin membuat Naruto bertambah kesal. Tak kalah ngebutnya, akhirnya Naruto mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan mobil yang telah membawa Hinata tersebut. Dia membuka jendelanya sambil terus menekan klakson dengan keras.

"Berhenti!"

Masih tak didengar, Naruto menyelipkan mobilnya ke depan dan membelokkannya tepat di mobil si penculik tersebut sehingga kedua mobil itu sama-sama berhenti.

Hinata terbangun karena terkejut dengan suara mobil yang mengerem mendadak serta tubuhnya yang sedikit lagi terjatuh.

Dengan keadaan marah, Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan memerintahkan semua orang di mobil itu untuk keluar.

"Hei, KELUAR KAU!" bentak Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela di dekat pengemudi.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka lalu pria paruh yang telah membawa Hinata itu keluar.

"Brengsek! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, HAH?" Naruto memukul wajah pria itu.

BUG

Setelah pria itu terjatuh, Naruto kembali mecengkram kerahnya dan memukulnya lagi. Ekspresi pria itu tetap datar meski telah berkali-kali dipukul Naruto. Seperti tidak merasakan sakit. Sedang Naruto yang sedang murka semakin berbahaya saja karena pupilnya yang telah berubah serta aura yang keluarkannya telah menjadi gelap.

"APA TUJUANMU MEMBAWA HINATA?"

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu lalu keluar dari mobil untuk menghetikan aksi Naruto yang sedang murka. Bisa-bisa Naruto membunuh pria itu.

"Naruto-kun, tolong hentikan!" ucap Hinata mencegah Naruto memukul lagi.

Pandangan Naruto beralih kepada Hinata. Ekspresi wajahnya masih menakutkan apalagi dengan matanya yang merah menyala dengan pupil seperti hewan karnivora. Hinata yang terkejut sedikit menjauh, lalu kembali mendekati Naruto ketika pria yang sedang dihajarnya sudah tak berdaya.

"Hentikan, Naruto-kun! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" kata Hinata lagi.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah Hinata. Kini mata Naruto telah kembali normal. Hinata sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat sehingga dia berpikir apakah mungkin tadi dia salah lihat. Namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau mau ikut dengan orang asing, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku? Paman itu mengatakan jika kau ingin bertemu denganku." Jelas Hinata.

Naruto semakin mencengkram kedua lengan Hinata lalu mendorongnya sehingga punggung Hinata bersentuhan dengan mobil.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"

Bersamaan dengan bentakan Naruto, Hinata merintih kesakitan karena Naruto mencengkramnya terlalu kuat dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Naruto darinya.

"Naruto-kun, sakit!"

"Kau ini seorang psikolog atau bukan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membedakan orang itu berbohong atau jujur? Apa mabuk semalam membuat otakmu rusak, hah?"

Hinata tertohok. Cukup! Perkataan Naruto sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dengan emosi yang ditahan, Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto lalu mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

"Lalu kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

Kini Naruto yang tertohok.

"Mabuk semalam memang membuatku pusing dan linglung. Otakku memang sedikit terganggu akibat kemarin. Tapi, yang harus kau tahu. Aku tida bisa mendeteksi adanya kebohongan dari pria itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata berjalan menjauhi Naruto dengan perasaan sedih. Baru saja pria itu membuatnya jatuh dan melayang, namun seketika dia telah menghancurkan perasaannya. Jadi di sini siapa yang tidak peka?

…

Pria itu dengan anggunnya meminum wine-nya sambil menatap keadaan luar rumah lewat jendelanya. Dari langkahnya, pria itu dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang?" tanya pria itu lalu kembali meminum wine-nya. "Bagaimana?"

"Byakugan hime-sama berhasil diselamatkan."

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya."

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Jawabnya.

Pria itu menyeringai.

"Apakah ini takdir, atau hanya kebetulan saja? ini akan lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan."

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu duduk di kursinya yang nyaman.

"Tadinya aku mengirimkan orang yang akan menculiknya karena ingin melihat kekuatannya. Jika dia berhasil kabur, berarti rencanaku berhasil. Tapi ternyata hasilnya lebih baik dari yang kukira. Kini aku tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan siluman rubah itu."

Dan kini tawa itu terdengar sangat menakutkan dan sangat jahat.

…

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu membawa Hinata? Kau punya masalah apa?"

"Maaf, saya tidak ingat apa-apa."

BRAAKKK

"Kau pikir kami percaya, HAH?" Bentak pria itu setelah memukul meja.

Aura di sekitar ruangan itu menjadi gelap dan menakutkan setelah pria berambut kuning itu murka dan melototkan matanya.

"Baik-baik, tuan! Saya ini hanya disuruh." Jawab orang itu gagap.

"Siapa orang yang menyuruhmu? Jelaskan kronologinya secara jelas dan detail." Ucap Neji.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti. Karena orang itu tertutup sehingga saya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia menyuruhku untuk membawa wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata setelah dia memperlihatkan foto orang yang dimaksud. Jika berhasil, saya akan dibayar dengan harga tinggi. Namun, saya menolak itu karena hal tersebut merupakan tindakan kriminal. Kemudian, saya merasakan aura yang begitu mencekam dan menakutkan saat saya akan pergi. Setelah itu, saya tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ketika saya sadar, saya sudah berada di sini." Jelas pria itu panjang lebar demi menuntaskan interograsi Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke.

Kemudian Neji menatap Naruto sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap pria yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam penculikan Hinata.

"Naruto, dia memang berkata jujur. Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi aku memang merasakan aura jahat yang begitu kuat waktu itu. Dan aku tidak menyangka jika itu berasal dari pria ini. Itu seperti sihir yang tersamarkam sehingga dapat menipu kita." Jelas Sasuke.

Oke, selain Hinata, Sasuke pun dapat melihat hantu dan merasakan aura di sekitarnya. Perbedaannya adalah pada kekuatannya yang tidak dimiliki oleh kedua pihak.

"Naruto, Hinata juga mengatakan kalau dia merasakan aura yang sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak bisa membaca sifat dan karakter orang ini karena mungkin tersamarkan oleh sihir. Sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau pria ini berbohong atau tidak. Tapi sekarang kita bisa membacanya." Jelas Neji.

Ya, selain Hinata, Sasuke pun harusnya dapat membaca situasi dan mengetahui kejujuran seseorang. Itu berarti, semalam Naruto telah keterlaluan kepada Hinata. Dia harus meminta maaf dan menebus kesalahannya.

…

Mental Hinata sedikit terguncang akibat trauma setelah penculikan semalam. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Sehingga dia menangis dalam hati. Bukan hanya akibat penculikan yang sungguh tidak bisa dia rasakan, tapi juga dengan perkataan Naruto yang membuatnya sakit hati karena terlalu larut dalam emosi.

Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk cuti. Dia tidak khawatir karena dokter psikolog bukan hanya satu saja sehingga ada orang yang menggantikannya. Hari ini Hinata hanya ingin istirahat dan menenangkan diri. Sedari pulang semalam, Tami terus berusaha menghiburnya. Namun Hinata berkata ingin sendiri dulu dan tidak ingin diganggu. Hingga pagi menjelang, akhirnya sosok Tami menghilang karena kekuatan hantu akan lemah jika siang mendatang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata, aku masuk ya?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

CEKLEK

Tanpa menoleh, Hinata tahu siapa orang itu. dia kembali menarik selimutnya dan memeluk guling sehingga terlihat seperti orang tertidur.

"Hinata, kau masih tidur?"

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tidur membelakanginya. Setelah itu, dia mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

" _Dia hanya pura-pura tidur."_ Tiba-tiba seseorang di bawah alam sadarnya berbicara.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Naruto.

Masih menatap gadisnya, tangan Naruto terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata lalu menyelipkan rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Gomen, Hinata! Semalam aku telah membentakmu. Aku terlihat menakutkan, ya?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Kulakukan itu karena aku peduli padamu. Itu, karena aku…"

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata! Aku marah karena aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Lanjut Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Maaf juga karena aku telah mangganggumu."

Naruto membungkuk lalu berjalan untuk segera meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata, akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Dia semakin erat memeluk gulingnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan juga selimut untuk merendam suara isakan yang keluar.

…

.

.

.

…

Suatu hari, di sebuah sekolah…

Yaitu SMA Konoha…

Telah beredar kabar bahwa beberapa siswi ditemukan tewas.

Ada saksi menyebutkan bahwa sebelumnya, siswa itu berada di toilet dan kamar mandi. Lalu, sekilas mereka bisa melihat seseorang bertopeng dan berjubah merah. Mereka menduga bahwa orang itulah pembunuhnya.

Satu lagi berita…

Seseorang selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan. Namun psikisnya sedikit terguncang akibat kejadian itu. dia mengatakan ciri dari sang pembunuh adalah bertopeng dan memakai jubah merah. Ketika dibuka, wajahnya begitu tampan. Yang tidak masuk akal adalah dia mengatakan kalau orang itu bukan manusia, karena dapat menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan dapat membuat seseorang tertidur hanya dengan melihat matanya atau tersentuh oleh tangannya.

Isu mengatakan kalau pembunuh itu adalah 'Aka Hanten'. Yaitu hantu di Jepang yang membunuh atau menculik korbannya di toilet.

…

Hinata mematikan TV yang menayangkan acara berita. Hari ini beritanya cukup mengejutkannya. Pasalnya, sekolah yang dimaksud dari berita tersebut adalah tempat masa SMA-nya. Ya, Hinata adalah alumni dari sekolah itu.

Kemudian segera gadis itu bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya hampir selama satu jam. Lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan segar dan sangat rapi.

Sang adik sedikit heran melihat kakak kesayangannya ini.

"Nee-san, bukankah hari ini kau libur? Kau mau kemana? Apa kau akan berkencan dengan Naruto-niisan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ohh, aku ingin mengunjungi SMA-ku."

"Hah? Kau mau apa ke sana? Kudengar di sana ada Aka Hanten. Aku takut kau terluka olehnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi! Aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh dan sehat."

"Umm, baiklah!" jawab Hanabi dengan sedikit nada tidak rela.

"Jaa! Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan adiknya.

"Hati-hati ya, nee-san!"

Setelah Hinata menghilang dibalik pintu, Hanabi masih saja khawatir pada kakaknya. Dia masih tidak tenang karena kakaknya pergi sendiri.

"Aku harus menghubungi, Naruto-niisan!" gumamnya lalu beranjak pergi menuju telfon rumah.

…

To be continue

* * *

…

.

.

.

…

Balasan review :

Guest : Alhamdulillah Amaya gak patah semangat \\(^¤^)/

Go Minami Asuka Bi : duh, yang sabar ya! :). Tapi jangan menyerah! Ganbatte!

Salsabilla12 : jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Morita Naomi : makasih yaa dukungannya!^^. Kurang itu kan krna lagi proses ;)

nana chan : iyaa, makasih! ^^

hyuga ashikawa : gak bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari sana sih. Tapi kebetulan aja pas fic ini lagi dibuat, ada film itu di tv.

Byakugan no Hime : lihat jawabannya di chapter ini.

nana chan : iyaa makasih.

Guest : kalau yang pas Naruto di cermin itu emang Amaya terinspirasi dari sana, tapi ceritanya gak bisa dibilang terinspirasi juga sih seperti halnya drama master sun. Kepikiran cerita ini juga pas udah baca artikel Naruto yang ada alter egonya itu loh!

Lililala249 : iyaa makasih

…

* * *

Amaya's note :

Moshi-moshi! Ketemu lagi dengan Amaya! Amaya harap kalian gak bosan ya! maaf banget karena chapter ini pendek. Sebenarnya Amaya lagi focus kuliah dan nulis novel buat diterbitin. Semoga bisa cepet-cepet beres ngerjain novel berbarengan sama semua fanfic Amaya yang belum beres ya! do'akan Amaya dalam mood yang bagus, imajinasi juga bagus, serta sehat selalu.

Bye bye! Semoga gak kecewa ya! sampai bertemu lagi!


End file.
